Rise of France
by bocefaus
Summary: France has been pushed around long enough. But will his only friends be able to save him and prevent World War 3? Rated M for blood and Violence. I do not own the Hetalia charactes or Veli/Nora. Those two belong to my sis Savvy, who also was a big help in making this fanfiction possible. So if you are reading this sis, thank you very much.


It was going to be an average day in the National meeting, at least France was hopping it would be. He has recently been to a new nation for some relaxing time, the nation and Island was called the Island of Veli, she was also was one of France's only friends he truly had in the world. Needless to say he had gotten darker skinned from the tanning and a bit of darker hair. However, this wasn't the only thing new about France, he has recently been in more stress than usual and had picked up a bit of a smoking habit.

France had made it to the building, letting out a sigh he grabbed his cigarette pack and got one cigarette, but when he went to get a match, he realized he forgot them. "reprise" he spat out, then he just decided to put the unlit cig in his mouth anyways, Prussia usually had a light on him.

In the meeting room, France took his usual seat, looking around he noticed everyone was here. He looked over to Prussia nodding. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have-" he started but Prussia stopped him mid sentience and pulled out a lighter and handed to France. "Merci." France said, lighting up his cig. After that he glanced to look at Veli, and gave a bit of a smile, for someone young, she did look good.

Veli was sitting at her seat between Canada and America, her blonde hair pulled up into the usual ponytail on the left side of her head. Her emerald green eyes flashed from America, who had been stuffing his face the whole time, Canada, who looked around as if he was worried about something, and France, who had apparently been smoking.

England was sitting at his typical spot beside of America, a look of disgust on his face from seeing the American stuff his face. His look worsened as he saw France "Bloody hell France! Whats gotten into you!"

France let out a sigh, with some smoke coming out as well. "cher seigneur, not today, I'm not in the mood for your British punk bull." he said, glaring at England. "I was up last night trying to finish some papers, now if you would be so kind as to not talk to me, unless if it is important, maybe then we can get threw a day, how does that sound?" He said, in an agitated tone. Anyone and everyone who knows France would have known something was going on with him for a while, but this was the first he blurted something like that out during a meeting.

England huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. Lets get this meeting under way..." He groaned.

"Dude, France what's got your loafers in a bundle?" America asked, with a bit of a snicker.

With that response France just let out another angered sigh, another puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. "Why did I even get out of f***ing bed this morning." he said.

Veli looked at France "Um... France? Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with worry and curiosity. "And what is that thing in your mouth that makes you seem like a volcano that's about to erupt?" She asked, of course she would mention a volcano when she saw a cigarette, she was a volcanic island nation after all.

France looked over at Veli. "Yea...I suppose." he said, answering her question if he was alright. "Let's hope it stays that way."

"As for what he's got in his mouth, it's something bad, something you should stay way from." Germany said to Veli, getting some papers together. "Alright, today's meeting will be involving some of our bosses." Germany said, and with that France face palmed himself, that was one of the last people he wished to work with today. And with that some of the Nation's bosses came into the room, including France's. "Right, today we are going to try and make some better relations with each other, there have been some...tension in the past few months." Germany looked over to France mostly implying him.

Veli frowned "If its bad why does france have it? And whats wrong with your boss?" She asked.

France just shook his head, this was not going to be a good day after all. "If I wanted to go to a foudroyé anger management program, I would have went there instead of here!" France said, flinging the papers on the desk in front of him to the ground with a sweep of his hand, gripping a pin and a small crack could be heard.

"France, Quit acting like a brat and listen!" His boss snapped at him.

England smirked "If you can even manage to act like something other than a brat that is." He said looking at France.

Prussia glared at England in a 'now is not the time' looks, he then looked at Veli. "Him and his boss has been at each others throats for a wh-" He was cut off with a snapping sound.

Everyone looked over to France, who had snapped the pen in half, some shards cutting his hand a bit, ink and blood was on the table under his hand. France was gritting his teeth as well, almost enough to cut the cigarette in half, but then, his body loosened up. What came next, sent shivers down some of the nations spines. He let out a puff of smoke with a bit of a smirk, then a small chuckle that grew to a dark sounding cackle.

He got up and went over to the window, not uttering a single word. France's boss went up to him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Get back to your seat!" he yelled in his face, but France just continued to look outside, like his boss wasn't even there.

Germany's face kind of paled. "uh...France? Are you alright?"

Veli stood up and started walking over to France. "Francis? Whats going on?"

Prussia quickly grabbed Veli and held her away from France. "I don't think you want to get close to him." he said.

France then let out another dark chuckle. "That's a good question...what 'is' going on? I'll tell you." He turned around and gave an evil looking smirk across his face. "Today is going to be the best d*** day of my life." He said, taking out the cigarette long enough to talk to his boss. "And the first thing I'm doing, a little...'change' in Government." he said.

"What!? You're not getting rid of me! You don't have the votes for your side anyways!" France's boss yelled at him.

"Oh, I do have one 'vote' who truly matters." France said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth, and with that, he pulled out a desert eagle and pointed it at his boss. "I didn't say it was going to be a subtle change." he said, chuckling, and the nations gave a bit of a gasp, some getting up to run for it if need be. Prussia was now holding Veli like a mother would when there's danger to her child.

"N-Now F-F-France, come on, d-don't do anything too rash, let's-let's just talk about this.." His boss was saying, going from angry to now scared.

"Nah, I'm good." France said, holding up the pistol now, His boss was all the way back to the table now.

"Please France, surely we-" and he was cut off by the bang of France's gun, The bullet had hit him right between the eyes, and the nations ducked as to not get hit themselves. France's boss hit the table with a thud, blood pouring on the table and the papers, some blood had splattered onto Russia, England, and America.

"Like I said, it's time for a new change." France said, now laughing a bit like a mad man.

Veli's eyes widened in fear and she clung onto Prussia as memories flooded her mind. Not many people know this, but Veli and her sister Nora were supposed to be the 51st and 52nd states. They didn't wanna be part of his land and tried to kindly reject their older brothers offer. Instead, he declared war against them. At the time, Veli had only been about 5 years old. She was forced to grow up fast even though her sister protected her. She would sometimes catch glimpses of the battles through the windows of their home that they shared with Canada, whom was the one who raised them both. After two years of fighting America had given up and since then Veli would still have nightmares about it.

"Please don't let it happen again..." She whispered as tears streamed her face.

Seeing the blood drip off of the table reminded her of the times her sister would come home covered in blood. Canada sometimes spent an hour treating her wounds.

Veli looked up to Prussia, still terrified. "Whats going on with big brother France?" She asked in a whimper.

"Good God...I...I don't know..." Prussia said, scared himself. "I...I think...he has snapped."

England looked around. How could a average meeting cause bloodshed? He looked at France in horror and shock. "What's gotten into you! Can't you see you're scaring the living daylights out of everyone?!"

Russia now stood up himself. "France, What on Earth has gotten over you!?" He said, anyone close to Russia would know that in his voice there was a hint of shock as well.

"What's gotten me? I'll tale you." he said, slamming his free hand onto the table. "A new France is what. I've been pushed around long enough, I've bent my back to keep things on a friendly level for far too long and what's my thanks!? Insults and back stabbing! NO MORE!" He yelled out the last part. "I am no longer the France all of you so love to mess with, I'm the one who's doing the pushing now, I'm the one who will have the last laugh!" He said, still smiling like a mad man, he turned to leave the meeting room.

Before he could leave though, Prussia and Russia got to him and stopped him, Russia grabbed France's arm that held the gun. "France, calm down, please." Prussia said, trying to help his friend get out of the trouble he put himself in.

"Prussia, listen, I'm going to give you a warning...don't try and stop me..." France said, then smirked more. "To emphasis that-" he started, but pulled out a knife, the next thing that happened, silenced the whole room.

The sound of someone being stab could be heard. Prussia starred at France with his eyes widened, but looked over to Russia. France had stabbed Russia in the lower right torso, Russia let go of France's hand, but just stood there, wide eyed as well. After a while France twisted the knife and pulled it out of Russia, after which he started to fall to the ground. Belarus, who witnessed that, got overwhelmed with anger and charged France.

"Belarus, wait!" Sweden yelled, France had aimed his pistol at her, but before he could fire on her, Sweden, out of impulse, tackled Belarus to the ground and got the bullet to hit his shoulder.

Veli hid under the table, holding her head as whimpers and sobs were heard from her. She was acting like a little kid through the whole thing. Her Allie, Russia had been stabbed and Sweden, one of the other feared nations, was shot. "Make it stop..." She begged out loud. "Please... I'll do anything... Just make it stop!" She cried out.

The gunshot silence the room, all except for Veli's cries. Her final plea was heard after the last shot before Canada slid under the table to comfort his sister and England shouted. "Look at you France! You're destroying your Allies and your friendships! What are you gonna do when everyone is turned away from you and no one is supporting you, even your own people will rebel against you one day! You can't keep this up for long before you fall..."

"Allies!? Friendships!? HA, that might actually mean something if you were one of the three who actually deserve that title with me! All of you have been pushing me around, belittling me! And now that I stand for myself, you try to make me out as the bad guy!?" France laughed hysterically.

"The old France is dead, now I'm in charge!" France said, before turning around to leave again. But before he did, he whispered something into Prussia's ear. In which Prussia nodded, and with that, France left.

Veli looked at France as he left ''I can't believe him...'' she said as she walked over to Russia ''are you okay?'' she asked as she tried to pull off his jacket to get a better look at the wound.

"Yea, I'm...I'm alright." Russia said, coughing up some blood here and there.

Prussia was still looking at where France left, sadness in his eyes.

Veli started treating his wound and looked at Prussia. ''Prussia... i just want to apologize for France's actions. I know you guys were close...'' she said as she gripped his shirt sleeve.

"Don't." Prussia said to Veli. "You had nothing to do with this..." he said, turning to England and then to the dead boss. "...Germany...tend to Sweden." he said.

"Ja." Germany said, going to Sweden. "you okay?"

"I will be...but what the heck happened to France!?" he asked.

Prussia looked on. "I think I might know...but to get a better understanding...I'm going to go meet him...Veli, Canada, mind if I speak to you two...in private?" he asked.

Russia looked over to Veli and gave a nod, telling her he'll be fine.

Veli smiled an encouraging smile to Russia as her brother walked over to her. Then the both of them walked to Prussia.

Prussia got to where only the two of them would here him. "Listen, France...before he left he told me that he wanted to talk to me in person, at his manor...he also asked if I could bring you two along...I know what you two might be thinking, seeing what just happened...but think about this, he said 'only three people hold the Allie title to me.' Think, who do you think those three would be?" he said, hoping they would see what he was talking about.

Veli frowned ''yeah but he hurt people... and what about Spain? he was France's friend.'' she said.

Canada held Veli close ''I don't know...''

Prussia thought for a moment. "All I know is the two of them haven't talked in a while...I think in that split second he might of forgot to include him...I'll fill Spain in as well but listen, what you just saw...was the beginning of something terrible...like, WW3 terrible." Prussia said, sighing. "I...I'll fill you in on a plan I'm getting, but you must promise me you'll at least show up to listen to what he has to say." Prussia said.

Veli exchanged glances with Canada and they nodded ''alright.''

"Thank you. Now, go and get ready, we need to see him by tomorrow." Prussia said, and went over to Spain, to talk to him as well.

Veli and Canada left, heading to their home.


End file.
